Anastasia and Christian
The relationship between Ana and Christian is all fifty shades of understanding between the two of them and in which they are going strong still. Fifty Shades of Grey They first met when Ana was interviewing Christian for the newspaper because Kate was sick and that they didn't stay away from each other even though there was warnings to stay away from each other but they still were together and still in love. First date they had the first date of coffee and tea and in which questions were said and Christian then told her to stay away from him because he was dangerous for her. Second date When they were up in the helicopter and she signed the NDA (No disclosure agreement) and Christian showed her his play room and soon after she said that she is a Virgin and they rectify her situation by making love. Third date They were at Christian mothers and fathers place and they had diner and in which Ana said that she was going to visit her mother and he didn't like that she kept that from him and so that started to scare Christian because he is not controlling her. Fourth date They were in the glider that Christian rented or owns and they were having so much fun. Fifth Date Fifty Shades Darker First date- Ana and Christian Meet at Jose's Photography opening and Christian Begs Ana to have Dinner with him which she does Second Date Third date- Ana Takes Christian Shopping to keep him calm, While Shopping Ana picks up a ben and jerry's Vanilla Ice cream and telling Christian that it is his new favorite favor Fourth date Fifth date On Christian's Birthday He tells the people at the party that he and Ana are engaged,But later Ana is cornered by Elena who is mad at her for not leaving Christian, Ana throws a drink in her face which is overseen by Christian who is annoyed that Elena was talking to Ana about his relationship with Ana, He reminds Elena that all she did was teach him how to fuck not how he should love. while he was saying this,His Mother Grace overhears and Slaps Elena,telling her to get out of her house and to leave her family alone. Grace and Christian have a heated conversation about what happened between Him and Elena when he was 15. After leaving his mom, Christian Finds Ana in his old bedroom looking at a photo of his birth mom, He tells Ana he has something to show her and takes her to the boathouse, while walking to the boathouse Ana reminds Christian that the last time they were there, she was over his shoulder, as a joke Christian Picks Ana up over his shoulder and Lightly slaps her bum as a reminder of that time. When they get to the boat house, Ana sees the bottom layer of the house covered in flowers as she remembered Christian saying he doesn't do Hearts and Flowers, He gets down on one knee and Asks Ana to Share his life with him, Ana says yes and they kiss, As they Kiss Fireworks go off. Fifty Shades Freed Marriage Parenting Future Gallery Clips Pictures Trivia References See Also *Anastasia Steele *Christian Grey Category:Relationships